The present invention relates to a bleach odor reducing agent which reduces bleach odor on human skin, when a bleach containing product comes in contact with human skin.
The odor of bleach is unacceptable on human skin which has come in contact with a bleach cleaning composition during cleaning of a hard surface.
PCT application WO96/27651 teaches a composition containing a halogen bleach, a bleach booster and NH2 compounds for controlling halogen induced skin malodor.
EP patent application EP0812909A1 teaches a hypochlorite bleach containing composition which contains a polycarboxylate polymer to reduce bleach malodor.
PCT application WO95/08610 teaches the use of short chain (C6-C10) alkyl sulfate surfaces to reduce bleach odor.
The present invention relates to a bleach odor reducing agent which reduces bleach odor on human skin, wherein the bleach odor reducing agent can be incorporated in any hypochlorite containing bleach compound.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein the novel bleach odor reducing agent once solubilized in surfactant that is bleach compatible, preferably, amine oxide, can be added in any hypochlorite containing product. The hypochlorite containing product contains a chlorine containing bleach compound, an alkali metal hydroxide, carbonate, and/or silicate, and/or phosphate, a bleach odor reducing agent, surfactant preferably amine oxide and water, wherein the composition has a pH of at least 9.